The Rider Returns
by Halomaniac117
Summary: After PP. When Danny, Sam, Tucker, and their families go on a road trip to California, they hope that it will give them the R & R they need. But when the RV breaks down near an old mining town they find out that this will be one of the most memorable vacations any of them have ever had. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own version of the Ghost Rider comics. Johnny Blaze won't make an appearance in this story; this is an AU (alternate universe) story of my own creation. It will involve the Caretaker a.k.a. Carter Slade a.k.a. the Phantom Rider and my version of how he became the Ghost Rider. So I don't want any reviews saying that it was inaccurate and didn't follow the comics. Also, all my current Danny Phantom stories will take place after the series unless feedback says I come up with one. Now enjoy the story. ;)**

* * *

It had been three months since the Disasteroid incident and Danny Fenton revealing he was Danny Phantom to the world. Something that he regrets at times. The constant media attention had been tough on him as well as his friends and family. He was especially worried that Sam, his best friend and girlfriend was going to go insane with all the questions the reporters piled on her and her parents. He was really surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Manson had agreed to come. He thought that they of all people would enjoy the spotlight. But when Sam told him that all this spotlight was more than they were able to handle he thought that they needed a vacation as much as his family.

Tucker on the other hand couldn't get enough of the spotlight it was his duties as Mayor of Amity Park that was the problem. The constant meetings, press conferences and most importantly the paperwork were all things he hated about the job. His parents didn't need to worry about the media as much as their son. Because of them being in the dark about Tucker helping Danny fight ghosts, they weren't high on the News's priority radar.

Danny's family had gotten tired of the late night phone calls, the herd of reporters that were on their doorstep every morning, but the worst was all the mail. Most of the mail that the family got now were love letters or Marriage proposals to Danny. Jack even went as far as to ask that the post office throw out any non-important letters to Danny. But when some fan girl tried to break into their house, (the girl was later found to be Paulina) that was when Maddie said that they needed a vacation. So everyone but Tucker's parents packed their bags and took a road trip to San Francisco.

"Are we there yet?" Tucker moaned from the back of the new larger Fenton RV.

"Tuck, we've only been on the road for two days, we have one more day before we get to San Francisco. So do us all a favor and stop whining like a three year old." Sam told her friend in an annoyed voice.

"Sam relax he's always like this. Remember all the times that we took the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone? He started whining five minutes after we entered." Danny said to his gothic girlfriend, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I know, that doesn't mean it makes it any better." She growled.

"Oh cheer up dear, soon we'll be on the beach relaxing and enjoying ourselves." Mr. Manson told his daughter as he set down the newspaper.

"Yeah Sam just you wait, this is going to be the best vacation that you've ever been on!" Jack yelled in excitement.

"Thanks dad, thanks Mr. Fenton, I'm sure it will be really….!" Sam never finished her thought when everyone was thrown forward. As the straitened themselves out Jack asked, "Is everyone okay?" after a few nods Jack tried starting the RV but the engine wouldn't start.

"Well that's just great. Now were stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Mrs. Manson screamed in frustration.

"Mom relax I'm sure Mr. Fenton can fix it." Sam said to her mother.

"Yeah just hold on while I see what's wrong." Jack told them as he got out of the RV.

* * *

"Now let's see what the problem is." Jack said to himself as he opened the hood of the vehicle. When he did open it he was hit with a blast of smoke, making him cough. When the smoke cleared he was looked at the engine. He saw that the motor belt had snapped, the radiator was so hot that steam had shot holes in it, and three spark plugs had actually blown up. 'Well great this is worse than bad.' He thought to himself as he looked at the damage unaware that someone was walking up behind him.

"Engine trouble friend." Jack turned around to see a man with a short gray beard and gray shoulder length hair. He was wearing an old style cowboy hat and boots, he had on a tan button up shirt and what looked like light brown jeans. He had a brown leather vest on. He had a large black horse with him.

"Uh…Yeah doesn't look like I'll be able to fix this in the next ten minutes though." Jack told the man as he stared back at the busted engine. The man came up next to Jack and looked at the engine.

"(whistles)….you sure are right there, that looks like it will take at least a day or two to fix." The man said.

Jack looked at the man and asked; "Hey do you know where I can call a tow truck to come get us? Were on our way to California and I want to know where the nearest town is." The man just looked a Jack and sighed. "Friend the nearest town is fifty miles away and there's no reception out here."

Jack sighed; 'Well great seems that were stuck here.' But as if on the same page the man spoke up.

"There is an old blacksmith shop in the old mining town I take care of you might find some part there, also have a small shop there with some stuff." Jack looked at the man with a big smile on his face. "Thanks that would really help a lot! But how are we going to get the RV there without a tow truck?" Jack asked.

"Just throw it into neutral and Nightmare here can pull you there." The man said as he pointed to the Black horse.

"Great I'll go tell them that you can help. By the way the names Jack Fenton." Jack held out his hand. The man took it.

"People call me Carter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well dear what's the problem?" Maddie asked her husband. Jack sat down and placed the RV in neutral before turning to everyone. "Well the bad news is that the engine will take a day or two to repair." Jack said as Mrs. Manson groaned.

"So, what's the good news?" Mr. Manson asked.

"The good news is, I met a man who's in charge of an old mining town and he says that he can take us there to get the RV repaired. He also said that there is an old inn that we can stay in." Jack responded.

"Well that is good news but couldn't we call a tow truck dad?" Jazz asked as she came out of the back room.

"Unfortunately, he says that the nearest town is fifty miles away and there's no reception out here."

Tucker's head shot up. "N-no reception." He said as his eye twitched. Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes. "So dad how are we getting there anyways?" Danny asked.

"He said to throw the RV into neutral and his horse could pull us there."

Right as he said that the RV started to move. The passengers looked to see the man that Jack was talking about on top of his horse and pulling the RV down the road.

"Well now we wait till we get there."

* * *

To say the town was old would be an understatement, this town looked absolutely ancient. Some buildings had fallen due to age and others looked like they were about to collapse. As everyone got out of the RV they felt as if they weren't alone here. But if that were the case then Danny's ghost sense would have gone off. As Carter pulled the RV to his small repair shop everyone decided to look around. The inn that Jack had mentioned was still in good condition and the saloon looked fine as well. The church at the far end of town looked like it had a platform that was probably used for hangings, the graveyard was right next to it. There was a sign over a building that said sheriff, Danny guessed that the church was also used as a jail and justice building. Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Carter came back and spoke.

"Welcome to San Venganza. May not look like much but this place has quite a history in the west." Carter told them as he rolled what looked to be a homemade cigarette.

"What do you mean? We've never heard about this place in our history class." Sam said confused. Carter just shrugged.

"Not many people besides the descendents of those who lived here know the story. I'll tell you all the story later if you want." Carter said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Anyway go ahead and look around don't get many visitors but meet me in the saloon if you want to hear the story around 7:00." and with that he picked up a shovel and headed to the graveyard.

"Well guess it wouldn't hurt to look around. I want to check out the sheriff's office anyway there might be something cool there. You in Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked his friends.

"Why not, this place is cool I'd like to look around." Sam said.

"There's no reception anyway so okay." Tucker said.

"Well let's go."

* * *

"Wow." the three friends said in unison.

The sheriff's office was something to see. The cell's bars were all rusted but still worked fine. There were old wanted posters hanging on the wall across from the sheriff's desk. A few lever action guns were stacked in the corner, and a sheriff's duster and hat hung on a coat rack.

"You know, I bet Walker would want this jail to be a national landmark if he could." Danny joked.

"Probably right." Sam said with a chuckle. She walked over to look at the wanted posters, and Tucker was taking pictures with his PDA. Danny walked over to the coat rack and took the coat and hat down. The hat and coat had some holes in them and had a lot of dust covering them. Setting the hat down on the desk, Danny looked more at the coat. It was an long trench coat with a large folded collar, it had a few pockets and a belt attached to it. Danny went to put it back on the hook when something fell off the front. Danny knelled down and picked up a gold sheriff star. Looking at it he turned it over to see who the last person to wear it was. When he saw the name on the star he dropped it and fell backwards.

"Danny are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Yeah man what's wrong?" Tucker said as he came over and helped his friend up.

Once Danny was on his feet, Sam noticed the sheriff's star on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. Her eye widened at the name on the star. Tucker walked over with Danny and she handed the star to Danny. They all looked at the name on it.

Sheriff Carter Slade Fenton


	3. Chapter 3

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Never before was Danny this shocked, not even when he first got his powers and became Danny Phantom. This was a whole new level of crazy for him. How come his dad never mentioned Carter Slade Fenton? Did he even know about him? Danny couldn't wrap his head around it. He shook his head and put the star in his pocket and turned to his friends.

"How is this even possible? Dad knows every member of our family history but never once did he mention a Carter Slade Fenton." Danny told them.

"Maybe he doesn't know about him, maybe none of your family does." Tucker said.

Sam was still in a trance not hearing what Tucker had just said. "Well it's almost 7:00, maybe we could ask Carter about him."

Danny nodded and they headed out, he was sure Carter could shed some light on this. 'What could happen? I mean they probably only share the same first name, right?"

* * *

When they reached the saloon they noticed that their parents had already gotten food and were talking. Grabbing some plates they helped themselves to the meal. Tucker was depressed that there was no meat, but that didn't matter to Danny or Sam. There were baked potatoes with sour cream, and fried rice with baked beans mixed in, there were biscuits and gravy. After filling there plates and grabbing some water they sat down with their parents.

"Hey, Danny my boy, so what was the sheriff's office like find anything of interest?" his father asked him.

Danny froze at the question but swallowed the food he had just eaten and looked at his mom and dad. "Well you could say that. We did find something there." Danny said as he reached into his pocket for the star.

"Oh what did you find dear?" his mom asked him.

"We found a sheriff star but the name on it wasn't what I expected." his parents raised their eyebrows as he put the star on the table. They looked at it and had the same look he had only moments ago.

"Carter Slade...Fenton?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Jack who's Carter Slade Fenton?" Maddie asked him. She was just as shocked as he was.

"I don't know. Neither Mom or Dad made mention of him." he said.

"I could probably help with that." Everyone turned to see Carter had walked in smoking another cigarette. "You see he's the reason San Venganza is historic."

Everyone stared at each other. Danny was the first to ask. "So is he the story your going to tell us about?" Carter exhaled and dropped his cigarette and stomping it with his boot.

"Well the only way to know is to listen to what I have to say."

* * *

"Carter Slade Fenton was sheriff of this town back when people were heading west during the gold rush. San Venganza was one of the only gold mines outside of California. Carter Slade was made sheriff after some outlaws tried to take over the town for the gold. No one dared try and take on Slade, that is until an outlaw shot him in the chest with a shotgun and tied him to his horse and sent him into the desert. That's when he came face to face with the devil himself." Everyone was listening to the story and believing it.

"So what happened next?" Jazz asked.

"The devil healed him and offered him the power to take back the town. But Carter would have to sell his soul to him in exchange. He accepted and sold his soul and was bound to Zarathos the Spirit of Vengeance. This power transformed him into the Ghost Rider the devil's bounty hunter. With the deal done Slade raced off to the town. But he was to late." Sam held Danny close as he wrapped his arm around her.

"When he returned the whole town looked as if it had drowned in it's own blood. A scroll was attached to the doors of the church. On it were the names of all 1,000 townsfolk written in blood. It seemed as though the everyone in town had sold their souls to the devil in exchange for destroying the corrupted in the town. Well everyone in the town was corrupt with something so the devil killed them all. The real reason that Slade came back to San Venganza was to recover this contract and give it to the devil. Slade met with the devil who demanded the scroll. But Slade did the one thing that no Rider had ever done."

"What did he do?" Danny asked as everyone was eager to hear the rest of the tale.

Carter looked up at them and smirked.

"He refused and out ran the devil himself."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was speechless. Even if it was just a legend they believed every word. The supernatural had effected all their lives, but to think that someone would break a deal with the devil was unheard of. Danny, Sam, and Tucker believed it the most. Danny decided to break the silence. "Well looks like ghosts and stuff runs deeper in our family then we first thought."

"Yeah, after all the stuff we've seen, I'm willing to believe anything." said Sam, Still holding on to Danny's arm.

"I'm sure most of the stuff isn't true, but you never know." Carter said as he stood up. "Well it's getting late, follow me to the inn I can show you the rooms." he told them as he walked out of the saloon. The Fenton's and Manson's followed him and saw that it was almost pitch black out and that stars could already be seen. Danny walked hand in hand with Sam as they looked up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they Danny?" Sam asked him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"They sure are. But there no where as beautiful as you Sammy." Danny said as he grabbed her by the waist. Sam wasted no time in deepening their embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw your just a hopeless romantic aren't you." She said as she looked into his ice blue eyes. He stared into her amethyst colored eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I do my best." He said as they leaned in and they captured each others lips. But no sooner had they made contact, Danny felt the familiar chill go up his spine. Breaking the kiss, blue spectral mist escaped his lips. Danny sighed and looked at her.

"Great even on vacation I cannot get a break. I'm sorry Sam but..." Danny didn't finish as she placed a quick peck on his lips.

"It's okay Danny, go see who it is, and I'll go tell Jazz, Tuck, and your parents." Danny smiled and let her go as he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

"Thanks Sam."

Danny flew off into the sky and began searching for the ghost(s), while Sam rushed into the Inn.

* * *

Danny had been flying for 10 minutes before stopping. He wondered who it was this time; It couldn't be Skulker, he said that he was going to wait until Danny was use to the fame. Not Ember, she was with Skulker and she liked populated areas where she could brainwash people and they were in the middle of no where. Danny was so busy running through all his enemies he almost didn't see the ghost ray coming at him. Turning to see where the attack had come from he was presented with the site of a white suit wearing ghost.

"Well I should've guessed it would be you who would come after me first." Danny said as he landed in front of the ghost.

"Hey Walker."

* * *

Sam rushed through the front doors to see everyone but Carter was in the lobby. Sam's mother saw her first and rushed over to her daughter.

"Oh Sammikins your all out of breath, where's Daniel?" she asked. Sam caught her breath and began to speak.

"Danny's ghost sense went off there's a ghost somewhere. I told him to go see who it was and that I would come tell you." she explained.

Maddie and Jack both stood up. "A ghost we must help him we'll go grab some weapons from the RV, Jazz I want you to get the Manson's to safety then come join us with Tucker. Okay." Maddie instructed her daughter.

"Got it Mom. Tucker see if you can get a signal on Danny." Jazz told him.

"I'm on it." Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA. But before he could start typing an ecto-blast shot it out of his hands. Everyone turned to see at least twelve ghosts dressed up in security armor.

"By order of Walker, Warden of the Ghost Zone, you are all under arrest for aiding the fugitive known as Danny Phantom." And with that the ghosts held out their nightsticks and released a green slime trapping them all.

"Now Phantom will have to do his time or never see his family and friends again."

* * *

Danny threw a fist encased in ecto energy strait into Walkers jaw sending him crashing into the side a cliff. Forcing his way out Walker glared at the halfa.

"Striking the Warden, that's another 500 years Phantom." Walker said as he rubbed his jaw. Danny rolled his eyes still not believing that Walker was still trying to arrest him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm gonna do my time in your prison that I escaped from. Because your the law in the Ghost Zone. Seriously dude, don't you have anything better to do." Danny said mockingly. Seeing that Walker was flying towards him Danny flew off towards San Venganza hoping that someone had a thermos ready. But when he reached the town there was no one there.

"What the...Where is everyone? I need a thermos no...ah!" Danny was hit in the back by an ecto blast and fell to the ground unable to move.

"Well seem as though your out of luck ghost-kid." Danny looked up to see Walker standing over him. "I should arrest you now, but then you would try to escape. So you have a chose. Either submit and take you punishment like a man or..." Walker snapped his fingers and twelve of his guards appeared with his family and friends encased in green ecto slime.

Danny's eye widened and he began to get angry. "Let them go Walker this is between you and me they have nothing to do with this!" he yelled at the ghost.

"Oh I know that's why either you submit or you never see them again." Walker said as he snapped his fingers and the ghosts started to fly away.

"NO!" Danny screamed as the pain slowly made him drift out of conciseness.

But just like that they were gone and he was left laying in the middle of the town. Reverting back to his human form, Danny's vision began to get more and more blurry. Before he passed out though he thought he heard the sound of a horse and looked up. He thought he saw a black horse with flaming hoofs and a cowboy with a flaming skull riding it. That was the last thing he saw before he completely lost conciseness.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's eye slowly started to open, his head hurt, his vision was blurry, and he was incredibly thirsty. He pushed himself to a sitting position and found he was in a bed. Looking around he saw some candles were lit and he was being bathed in different colors. Looking up he saw a stained glass window and knew he was in a church. Turning to his left he saw a small table with some mugs and a jug of water. Danny wasted no time in grabbing a mug and began pouring and drinking water like a dog in the middle of summer. Getting out of the bed he made his way to the large doors.

Pushing the doors open he was met with the blinding light of the sun. Finishing of his ninth cup of water his brain registered that he was in the church he saw in San Venganza, he looked around and saw that it was nearly dusk. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a horse, and a skeleton on fire. His head hurt trying to remember what had happened to him.

"Well your up. How you feeling?" Danny turned around and saw Carter leaning on a shovel. "I'd be lying if I said I've felt better." Danny told him while he rubbed his head.

"Well at least your up. You've been out for most of the day." Carter told him much to the boy's shock.

"Man, the last thing I remember is the image of a cowboy with a flaming skull on a black horse with flaming hoofs."

Carter raised an eyebrow at the description of his savior. "Well, sounds like the Ghost Rider saved you."

Danny looked at him. "The Ghost Rider? You mean Carter Slade?" Danny asked

"Legend also says that after Carter hid the contract of San Venganza he remained here and served as a protector to those who enter from the corruption here. My guess he took an interest in you cause your family." Carter told Danny.

That last word hit Danny as he remembered how he came to be in the middle of town.

"Wait. I remember Walker kidnapped my family and friends. He took them all, I have to save them!" Danny said as he threw the mug in his hand to the ground and transforming.

"How you gonna save them? You even know where he is?" Carter said.

Danny stopped, Carter was right he didn't know where Walker had taken them. He needed to find out where they are in order to save them. He needed to think, where would he take them. Danny went through everything he knew about Walker; 'Okay, Walker is warden of the Ghost Zone, so he would take them to a prison but he wouldn't risk taking them to the Ghost Zone they could escape. Walker followed us or I should say "me" on our road trip to San Francisco, and the only prison I can think of is...' "THAT'S IT!" Danny shouted.

Carter looked up. "What's it?"

"I know where they are!" Danny said. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"And where would that be?" Danny looked at him and smirked.

"Alcatraz."

* * *

Walker paced from side to side in the warden's office of Alcatraz Prison. He was getting frustrated, Phantom should have been here by now he wasn't known to be selfish when it came to protecting his family and friends. Turning to his prisoners he walked over and looked at them. They were unconscious and still bound in the green slime.

"Phantom will come, he won't risk their safety to save his own skin." Walker smirked, he had won and now he just had to wait.

* * *

"Really, you stake your life on it kid?" Carter asked the white haired teen hero.

"Oh yeah, it makes sense that he would take him there. It fits his person..er..ghost." Danny said knowing he was right. Carter looked at him for a few moments before nodding and grabbing the sheriff coat and hat, along with a whip and shotgun.

"Well then we better get moving."

Danny was momentarily taken back at what Carter had just said. "We? What do you mean "we"?"

Carter turned his head and grinned. "(Whistle)"

Danny heard the cry of a horse and saw Nightmare come towards them.

"They were taken on my watch, and I said the Rider remained here and protected those who entered from corruption." he said as he mounted his horse. Danny stared at him still confused. He never expected what happened next.

Carter placed the hat on his head and then was engulfed in flames, when they went out in front of Danny was a skeleton with a flaming skull. Danny's eye widened. "What the..." he then noticed the sheriff star on the trench coat.

"Y-you-you're Carter Slade Fenton." Danny managed to say. The Rider nodded as Nightmare transformed as well. Danny smiled when he saw Nightmare's flaming hooves.

"Well then let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

The desert couldn't be anymore quiet then it was now. The light of the full moon covered the land in a pale glow and forming shadows from the rock formation. The star caked sky helped give this place a feeling of peace. The animals of the night ran across the ground kicking up dust as they searched for food. They were unaware of the approaching lights in the distance. Suddenly, a flash of green blasted by, next to it a trail of fire that matched the speed of the mysterious flash of green. The animals stared at the direction the strange lights went before going back to looking for something to eat.

Danny was going at top speed, determined to save his family and friends. The last time his parents ran some improvement tests, he was clocked at 250 mph. He didn't think he would ever meet someone who could match his speed, until now. Carter said that he out ran the devil after he first became the Ghost Rider, now Danny sees why.

'He's fast, really fast. Now I see how he was able to outrun the devil.' Danny thought as he looked out of the corner of his eye. The young halfa couldn't tell with Carter being only a flaming skull but he was sure that Carter was as determined to save them as he was. Danny came out of his thoughts as the lights of San Francisco came into sight.

'Your about to get what's come to you Walker. Now there really is a new sheriff in town.'

* * *

Walker was normally a very patient ghost, but he was now losing his patients. 'Where is he? Phantom should have been here by now, he would never abandon those he cares for?' Walker was brought out of his thoughts when one of his guards came.

"Walker, sir. Phantom has been spotted on the island." Bullet told the ghost warden.

"Well it's about time. Assemble everyone, and bring the hostages to the recreation yard. Phantom will be brought to justice." Walker said as he walked out of the office with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Danny stood at one end of the rec yard, the anger could be seen in his eyes as Walker and his goons appeared with everyone still trapped in the ecto slime. Danny wanted to just fly strait at Walker and destroy him molecule by molecule. But he needed to stick to the plan that he and Carter had formed.

"Well you finally decided to show up. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come and save them." Walker gloated as he walked to the center of the yard. Danny said nothing, he just stared at the ghost warden, his green eyes glowing bright like two emeralds.

"I gotta ask Walker." Danny finally said. "How were you able to find us anyway?" Walker only smirked.

"It was easy really. You see I sent Bullet to spy on you while you weren't home. That's where he found out about your trip." Walker explained as he moved towards Danny. "After he told me I developed a plan to finally catch you. I sent Bullet to overshadow your father and sabotage your tank. We then followed you at a distance so you wouldn't be able to detect us, then when you broke down we would take those that were traveling with you and make you the chose your faced with now."

"So why didn't you take us when we broke down?" Danny asked as he and Walker came face to face.

"We would have; but then that old man that took you to that town before we could. So we waited and drew you away from your friends and family. Unfortunately, we couldn't find that old man."

Danny smirked. "Oh you mean this old man...(Whistle)!"

Walker was taken back when he heard the cry of a horse come out of nowhere. Then something jumped over the barbed wire chain link fence. Both Walker and Danny jumped back as a black horse with flaming hooves landed in the middle of the yard. Walker looked at the figure riding the horse.

"Who are you?" Walker asked the figure. He wasn't expecting to see that the figure was a skeleton with a flaming skull.

"Call me Ghost Rider. I am summoned when corruption threatens the innocent." The figure then pointed at Walker. "And you Walker, are very corrupt."

* * *

Everyone was wide-eyed, the Manson's and Fenton's were shocked that the legend of the Ghost Rider was true. Jack and Maddie couldn't believe that Carter Slade Fenton was before him. Tucker and Jazz were scared to see a flaming skeleton that could talk. Sam on the other hand was awe struck. The very sight of the black stallion leaving a trail of fire with every step it took, and the rider while evil looking was noble.

'Man, this is so cool. If I wasn't bound and I had my supplies. Man I wish that I could draw this.' Sam thought still gazing at the sight of beauty in front of her.

They were all brought out of their minds when the Rider dismounted his steed. In an instant the horse charged at the ghosts but disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The Rider walked over and stood by Danny.

"So how you wanna do this?" he asked. Danny turned his head.

"You take the guards and save everyone. Walker's mine." Danny said as he flew strait into Walker turning them both intangible and sending them through the fence.

The Rider looked at the twelve ghosts in front of him. "Fair enough." and pulled out a whip and unwound it. He then snapped it on the ground and it was lit on fire. He pulled out a revolver that Danny didn't know he had. The gun looked demonic. The barrel of the gun was coming out of the mouth of a fanged skull and had a thick blade under it. The eyes of the skull had red mist coming out of them and the rest of it looked like it was wrapped in a chain.

"Well who's first?"

* * *

Danny and Walker found themselves on the rocky beach of the island. Walker took this moment of peace and threw a left hook at Danny. Dodging the attack, Danny ducked and swiped his leg under his opponents feet. Walker jumped over Danny's strike only to be sent flying back from a kick to the chest. Walker got to one knee and fired a ghost ray at Danny. Going intangible the attack passed through him as he shot into the sky.

Danny began circling the island with Walker in hot pursuit. Dodging ghost ray after ghost ray and returning fire, Danny turned invisible and waited for Walker to get close. When he came at the still invisible teen, Danny became visible and punched Walker with an ecto energy covered fist sending him to the ground.

'Can't believe he fell for that? I hope Carter is doing alright.' Danny thought before returning his attention to his opponent.

* * *

The twelve guards surrounded Carter, their nightsticks ready to fire green ecto slime at him. Pulling the hammer back on his gun he got to work. Spinning the whip around his head the ghosts fired the ecto slime at him, but it was hit by a blast of white fire from Carter's revolver. Not needing to reloading Carter unloaded twelve more rounds and shot the nightsticks out of the ghost's hands.

Unarmed he snapped his whip forward the end striking one of the guards and knocking him to the ground. Firing his gun and snapping his whip, Carter took out eleven of the guards. Bullet who had long since left the fight grabbed Jazz and carried her into the air. Turning he pointed his gun and fired a round covered in white hellfire nailing the fleeing ghost in the back.

Bullet dropped Jazz and they both fell. Carter spun his whip over his head and snapped it at Jazz. The whip wrapped around her as he pulled her towards him and caught her. Setting her down he pulled on the whip and releasing the girl. He placed his hand on the green bindings and using his powers he hardened and broke them off. After doing the same to the others he reached behind him and pulled out a Fenton thermos. Tossing it to Sam she sucked in all twelve guards into it.

"Thanks." Sam said, Carter just nodded at her.

"So are you really Carter Slade Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"And here I thought my nephew was the clueless one." Carter said.

"Nephew? Do you mean Danny or Dad?" Jazz asked her "Uncle"

"Danny of course, I am your Great-Great Grand Uncle."

Before anyone could say something else, an explosion was heard. Carter was the first to rush at the direction of the explosion followed by everyone else behind him.

* * *

Walker and Danny were both blown back from the explosion that their colliding ghost rays caused. Getting to their feet Walker held his side.

"You will do your time Phantom, you have broken every rule there is. You owe me 5,000 life sentences for your disregard for authority." Walker said. Danny laughed.

"Authority? Really Walker? Walker you have less authority then a mall cop. No one in the Ghost Zone except for you cares about all your stupid made up rules." Danny mocked. He smiled at Walker's reaction.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PUNK! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING OUT OF MY PRISON!" Walker shouted at Danny. In his rage Walker fired a ghost ray which surprised Danny as he was hit in the chest. Walker limped over to Danny who had reverted back to his human form. "Now your mine." Walker said as he raised his fist. But before he could do anything he was hit in the back and was sent front first into the wall of a building.

Danny looked up to see that Carter had blasted Walker in the back with a demonic sawed-off shotgun. Bringing the barrels close to his skull face he blew the smoke and fire out and placed in on his belt. Holding out his hand, he helped his nephew to his feet and handed him the thermos. Taking it he pointed it at Walker and sucked him in.


	7. Chapter 7

Capping the thermos, Danny let out a heavy sigh. 'Finally I can relax.' Danny thought to himself.

"DANNY!" He turned to see everyone running at him with Sam in the front.

"GUYS!" Danny yelled as he caught her in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Breaking after a few moments for air, they pressed their foreheads together as everyone else arrived. Both of his parents and even the Manson's gave him a hug and a pat on the back. Tucker wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders and Jazz gave her brother a hug.

"Way to go man! You took Walker down!"

"Nice job little bro."

"Thanks guys but you should thank Carter too. I couldn't have done this without him." Danny told them as Carter now no longer a flaming skeleton walked over to the group smoking one of his cigarettes.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing what I do." Danny turned to his uncle and held out his hand.

"No I do need to thank you. I would never have found another way to defeat Walker and save my family and friends without help. So thank you for everything." Carter smiled and took Danny's hand in his own.

"Well we should get you all back to the main land. Think you can get us all there Danny?" Carter asked. Danny transformed and created an orb of ecto energy around everyone and flew them off the island. When they landed, Danny released his hold on the orb causing it to dissipate and transformed back to his human form.

"Well were finally here Tuck. Only we don't have the RV." Sam said to Tucker who still wasn't use to flying.

"Oh I wouldn't say that...(Whistle)!"

The next thing everyone knew, Nightmare came galloping down the street pulling the Fenton RV.

"Now you can get it fixed for when you head home." Carter said as he detached Nightmare from the RV.

"So back to San Venganza for you, right." Danny said as Carter mounted his horse.

"Got to, I'm the only thing that keeps all the bound souls there at peace. But I will be watching you all, the Ghost Rider never forgets those he protects." And with that Carter and Nightmare transformed. But before he rode off he turned to Danny. "See ya around, nephew." And with that Nightmare stood up on his back legs and speed off with the moon over the two disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Danny turned to his family and friends.

"Well heck of a start to a vacation. Now lets enjoy the rest of it."

* * *

Two weeks later...

It was a stormy afternoon in Amity Park, and Danny and his friends were hold up at Fenton Works until the storm passed. They were in his room watching some movies when his mom called.

"Danny could you come down here please!" His mom shouted from the family room.

Getting up he, Sam, and Tucker headed down stairs and noticed a package on the coffee table. Looking at it, Danny saw it was addressed to him.

"Who's it from?" Danny asked as he picked it up. At that time his dad and sister had come in.

"I don't know, all it says is it's for you. There was a knock at the door, but when I opened it up no one was there and this was on the front step." His mom told him.

Danny set the package on his lap and opened it up. Inside was a black leather box about the size of a jewelry box for a necklace. On it was a small lock and a key already inside. Turning and unlocking it, Danny opened the box and pulled out a scroll. Everyone was confused until Danny saw a note that was under the scroll. Taking it out he read it out for everyone.

"Dear Nephew,

Right now your probably wondering what your holding. Well I decided that the safest place to hide the Contract of San Venganza was with family, you in particular. I here by entrust the protection of the Contract to you. I know you'll do good.

From,  
Uncle Carter"

Danny looked at the scroll in his hand. 'The Contract of San Venganza...I will keep it safe Uncle Carter, I promise.'

Under the tree where Danny and Sam shared their official first kiss as a couple, Carter looked at the Fenton Works building that he was at only a few moments ago. Smiling he mounted Nightmare and rode off into the rain. The Contract had a new keeper, and now he could leave San Venganza and ride off to anywhere that evil threatened the innocent. Transforming he rode off, ready to fight evil.

The Ghost Rider has Returned and his nephew had helped bring the rider back to the worlds.


End file.
